lawl_stadiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Valiant
Special Attacks Neutral B - Toon Gun Moveset Info Side B - Benny the Cab on the Road Moveset Info Up B - TBA Moveset Info Down B - TBA Moveset Info Final Smash - TBA Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: Not you! KOSFX2: Ow! Star KOSFX: HELP ME!!!!!!!!! I'M ALL KIDNAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEDDD!!!!! Screen KOSFX: Car! Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Character Description Edward "Eddie" Valiant was a Californian private investigator and the main protagonist in the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. He was portrayed by Bob Hoskins who would later go on to voice Boris. Eddie Valiant and his brother Theodore "Teddy" Valiant were sons of a circus clown (shown by the pictures on their desk in the film), who joined the police force and eventually started their own private investigation service, Valiant and Valiant, in 1934, working largely on Toon cases, such as the kidnapping of Donald Duck's nephews in 1937 or clearing Goofy of accusations of espionage in 1940, both seen as newspaper clippings in Valiant's office. However, when Teddy was killed by then the unknown Toon form of Judge Doom in 1942, Eddie turned to the bottle, and Valiant disappeared from the public eye. This is also the explanation of why Eddie shows dislike towards Toons. In 1947, R.K. Maroon of Maroon Cartoons paid Eddie Valiant $100 to photograph Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's wife, quite literally "playing pattycake" with Marvin Acme, owner of Toontown and founder of the Acme Corporation. When Acme is murdered and Roger becomes the prime suspect of the case, Valiant teams up with Roger to find the killer, and soon finds not only Acme's murderer, but the murderer of R.K. Maroon, and his own brother who turns out to be Judge Doom who is a toon wearing a human mask. Valiant manages to defeat Doom by squirting dip on him causing him to melt and scream I'm melting! Melting! A reference to the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz (1939), who melts when she gets water squirted at her. After defeating Doom at Acme Warehouse, Eddie then abandoned his vendetta against Toons after avenging the death of his brother Teddy at the hands of Doom and walks home with Roger and Jessica Rabbit and his girlfriend Dolores. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > Eddie Valiant/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Playable Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Humans